The Fixer: Meet the Madman!
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Athena Hailway was not your average girl she was more into making and fixing stuff, always tinkering with something and had a love of steampunk. She was visiting her penpal's mother in England at Christmas when she met some madman called the Doctor, well, her life is not boring now!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

I'm gonna try something a little different, my Oc is gonna be based on an anime character called Yukina off Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress having the same lithe muscular build look her up if you wanna see what her build looks like. I'll put it on my cover to make things easier along with her main outfit once she joins the Doctor on his travels.

SUMMARY: Athena Hailway was not your average girl she was more into making and fixing stuff, always tinkering with something and had a love of steampunk. She was visiting her penpal's mother in England at Christmas when she met some madman called the Doctor, well, her life is not boring now!

I'll be showing bits and piece if my Oc's past as the story goes on, she'll start off as a serious type to counter the Doctor. She'll definitely try to keep him in check, how will the Doctor handle this tough lady?

I do NOT own Doctor Who, only my Oc and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: Christmas Invasion Part 1

 **LONDON, POWELL ESTATE**

 **1 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS**

Jackie sighs as she stood in her living room as she put up the decorations on the tree, she looked the tree over as she added another red orb. She would normally be full of Christmas spirit in decorating the tree but this year, well, it was different.

Her daughter, Rose, had been missing ever since she vanished in that alien ship trying to save its alien captain. Jackie just wished and hoped her daughter was safe, but that little voice in the back of her head always spoke up reminding her that what if something had gone wrong?

Shaking her head Jackie went over and picked up a present that was labeled for her daughter, all she could do was hope. She was not gonna give up on her daughter, Rose was a Tyler after all and Tyler were both stubborn and tough.

"Jackie?" A voice said snapping Jackie from her thoughts as she looked over to the owner of the voice.

The owner of the voice was a young woman around 22-years-old, she had shoulder length dark red hair that was almost scarlet red. Her skin was lightly tanned as she stood under the light of the house, her violet eyes watched Jackie with a small amount of worry compared to her currently neutral facial expression. Her body build was lithe yet muscular with curves in the right places and a chest that fitted her build, her clothing was currently a red wool jumper with blue baggy jeans and brown steel-toed boots with a brown belt and her hair done up in a ponytail.

(Look online for Yukina to get her facial features and structure that is what my Oc's face looks like, along with Yukina's body build or in simple terms a real-life human version of Yukina just use your imagination! Except with the changes I made, just go with it, please? You all know what I'm getting at right?)

This young woman was Athena Hailway, a friend of Rose who used to live in England before her family moved to America. They kept in touch up until Rose started traveling with the Doctor, Athena who after seeing the news on all of the alien stuff decided to move back and visit her friend.

Jackie when she first saw Athena was amazed, she remembered when Athena was just a small and skinny little 5-year-old. Now, she had grown into a woman with a body and mind to be proud of! She had a talent for anything to do with machines and she put that to use, she could fix almost anything if she put her mind to it. She had also told Jackie about her self-defense lesson's and the army camp training she went to in order to learn about military equipment to learn how to fix and repair them. Heck! The army nearly wanted to keep her she was that good! But they respected her wishes and let her go but they had a spot open for her in case she wanted to join up.

Jackie smiles saying "I'm fine, just daydreaming," She then went and placed the present under the tree next to Athena's present.

Athena gave a small smile as she walked over and gave Jackie a hug, she had to be careful since she was stronger than Jackie now. Her engineering and self-defense classes sure do put a lot of muscle on a girl, she pulled back from the hug.

"If you need a talk, let me know, I'm right here," Athena said making Jackie nod.

When Athena first visited her Jackie had debated with herself on whether or not to tell Rose's childhood friend of the Alien events or about Rose traveling around space and time, she had kept quiet for a few days until the stress and worry of it all cause her to break down and tell Athena about Rose and the Doctor.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _Jackie stood in the living room as she paced, worry on her face as tears gathered in her eyes. Her whole body was tense as she bit her thumb, what was she going to do? Was her daughter safe? Where was she right now?!_**

 ** _"I'm back, I've got the coffee you needed," Athena said as she entered the flat with a tin of coffee in hand._**

 ** _She then spotted Jackie pacing in the living room making her narrow her eyes, she saw the stress lines and worry on Jackie's face. She walked over while Jackie came to a stop._**

 ** _"Jackie? Is anything wrong?" Athena asked as Jackie turned to face her._**

 ** _"Oh! I can't!" Jackie said confusing Athena._**

 ** _"Can't what? What's wrong Jackie?" Athena asked walking over to Jackie to hold her arms._**

 ** _Only to jump as Jackie grabbed a hold of her shoulders and fell to her knees taking Athena with her as she broke down crying, Athena dropped the coffee tin and held Jackie as she cried._**

 ** _"Jackie?" Athena asked confused and worried for her Aunt figure, was this linked to Rose? Was it why she had not seen or heard from her recently?_**

 ** _Jackie kept crying as she started to tell Athena about Rose and the alien man known as the Doctor._**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Just having Athena there to listen and talk to was a big help for Jackie, she was less stressed but she still worried about Rose.

Athena smiles as she took a step back from Jackie, she was about to help her with the decorations when a faint noise reached her ears.

' _What the?_ ' Athena thought what kind of noise was that?

It got louder making Jackie gasp yelling "Rose!" She then took off before Athena could ask her what she meant.

"Jackie!" Athena yelled running after her.

She followed Jackie outside the flats where they ran into Mickey who was looking around at the sky, Athena had a lot of respect to Mickey. He was an honest lad and had potential, she had taken him under her wing and taught him about machines and advanced hacking. Yes, she did hack stuff but that was their little secret.

"Mickey!" Jackie yelled looking around as well.

"Jackie, Athena, it's the Tardis!" Mickey said as Jackie frantically nods.

"I know! I know! I heard it!" Jackie said looking around.

"The Tardis? That's the sound it makes?" Athena asked as she looked around the area, didn't it normal appear out of thin air like Jackie told her?

"She's alive, Mickey! I said so, didn't I? She's alive!" Jackie said in joy as Mickey nods.

Mickey held a finger to his lips saying "Just shut up a minute,"

"Well, where is it then?" Athena asked looking for the blue box.

She jumped as a strange noise made her turn to see said blue box appear in mid-air and fly into a building, she watched as it crashed into the building near them making her quickly move to cover Jackie and Mickey with her own body as the blue box crashed into two more buildings while bearly avoiding a post van before crashing into some waste bins.

Getting off Jackie and Mickey she asked: "That was the Tardis?"

She was ignored as Jackie and Mickey ran over to the blue box, she ran after them easily keeping up as the door opens to show a man with big brown hair and brown eyes. That did not look like the man Jackie and Mickey had described to her.

"Here we are then, London! Earth, the Solar System, I did it!" The man said as he stepped out closing the door behind him looking around before spotting Jackie, Mickey, and Athena.

He paused looking at them before saying "Jackie? Mickey? Blimey!" He then pointed at them saying "No, no, no, no, hold on, wait there! I've got something to say,"

He walked around them as the three shared a worried look or in Athena's case a worried and confused look.

"There was something I had to tell you, something important! What was it?" The man said as he moved and grabbed Jackie and Mickey by their shoulders making Athena tense up as she stood between them in front of the man.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush, Oh! I know!" He then said with a jolt looking at both Mickey and Jackie.

"What?" Athena asked making the man look at her, he paused as if seeing her for the first time then blinking hard as if in a daze.

He then grinned saying "Merry Christmas!" With that, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell forward.

Right into Athena who out of instinct caught him, this also resulted in her stumbling a bit at the sudden catch. She looked down at the man confused, this couldn't be the Doctor from the tales Jackie told her? Could he? Or is it an alien thing?

Athena heard the Tardis door behind her open as a voice asked "What happened? Is he all right?" Looking over her shoulder she saw her penpal, Rose Tyler.

Holy smokes, she looked way different to when she last saw her! Then again, she had changed a lot herself.

"Rose?" Athena asked making Rose turn to her.

Rose's eyes went wide as she saw the very familiar eyes that she knew belonged to only one person. "Athena?" Rose asked getting a nod.

Rose felt her mind spin a bit, first saving the Doctor, watching him change into a whole new guy! Now, her old penpal was right in front of her! And blimey look at her!

The two are shook from their greeting by Mickey who said "I don't know, he just keeled over, but who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

Rose looked down at the man saying "That's him, right in front of you, that's the Doctor,"

Athena grunts as she moved so the Doctor was upright, his right arm over her shoulder as she held his waist. He was fairly light, she had felt heavier and was glad she did weight lifting to keep fit.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked looking at the Doctor and her daughter.

"Can we discuss this inside? I doubt this guy is in any state to chat," Athena said as Mickey moved to help her carry the Doctor inside and up to Tyler flat.

 **TYLER FLAT- BEDROOM**

Athena sighs as the Doctor was placed in the guest bedroom, which also happened to be her room! She looked around, it was a clean room with a few gadgets here and there. Her 5Kg and 10Kg weights were near her wardrobe for light workouts, a mirror was leaning on the wall as her desk sat under the window.

She looked over at Rose who was sitting on the bed beside the Doctor who Mickey had dressed into some pajamas, she sighs leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and her ankles crossed.

She watched as Jackie came into the room with a stethoscope, she handed it to Rose who didn't take her eyes off the Doctor.

"Here we go, Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it, though I still say we should take him to the hospital," Jackie said which Athena thought was bad, wasn't this guy an alien?

Rose apparently agreed with her saying "We can't! They'd lock him up, they'd dissect him, one bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race,"

Jackie went to speak only to be shushed by Rose, Athena looked on as Rose put the stethoscope on and leaned over to listen to the Doctor's heart. She then listened to the other side of his chest, Athena raised an eyebrow at this another alien thing?

Rose pulled back taking the stethoscope out saying "Both working,"

Jackie looked at her asked "What do you mean? Both?"

Rose looked at her mother saying "Well, he's got two hearts,"

Athena stayed quiet as she watched the mother and daughter duo, she remembered the days she had little yet playful arguments with her mother.

"Oh, don't be stupid," Jackie scoffed at her daughter before looking at the man in a curious way.

Rose got up and off the bed saying "He has,"

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie asked eying the man while Athena smirked wondering that herself.

"Leave him alone," Rose said a little annoyed before leaving the room.

Jackie looked over at Athena who pushed away from the wall. "I'll watch him for ya, go and spend time with Rose," Athena said making Jackie nod in thanks as she got up and left the room.

Athena moved to sit in the chair Jackie was sitting in before she left, she sighs watching the man. He sure knew how to cause trouble, didn't he?

She was about to speak when she saw his mouth open slightly, her eyes went wide as a golden dust like energy left his mouth.

' _What the?_ ' Athena thought watching the golden stuff as it floated over to her, she watched as it circled her for a few seconds before flying out of the window.

Athena blinked a few times. "Wha?" She asked quietly leaning slightly to look out the window while wondering what the hell just happened.

' _It's an alien thing, just an alien thing_ ' Athena thought as she shook her head as she looked between the man and window. She was not even gonna question it! Not one bit! Nope! Besides, it was hardly time to be asking questions, no matter how badly she wanted them answered.

She leaned back in the chair with a deep breath, this was gonna be one strange Christmas.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Jackie sighs as she moved around the flat doing little odd jobs while Rose and Mickey went out shopping, she was hoping this was going to be a normal Christmas but no! With the Doctor around normal just goes out the window!

Shaking her head Jackie paused to look into Athena's room to see that the young lady had fallen asleep in her hair, her arms crossed and head leaning back on the chair.

Jackie smiled before the phone rang making her leave to go and answer it.

While Jackie answered the phone, Athena twitched in her sleep as she dreamed. While beside her in bed the Doctor slept peacefully, unaware of the redhead mechanic watching over him.

Jackie came into the room with a mug placing it beside Athena as she chatted on the phone to her friend.

"Oh, no, don't come round, darling, no, flat's all topsy-turvy! Athena's tired herself out helping me clean up, yeah, Rose just barges in and litters the place, yeah, no, I'll come round and see you on Boxing day," Jackie said on the phone before leaving the room.

If she had stayed she would have noticed the golden energy leave the Doctor's mouth once more, but, instead of it flying out of the window. The golden energy hovered in the air for a few seconds before flying over to the sleeping Athena.

The energy flew over to Athena and floated above her mouth before seeming to be sucked into her. A golden glow traveled down her neck before vanishing into her chest while a small glow split off and went up and into her head before fading away, all the while Athena slept on unaware of her little energy invasion.

A few minutes later Athena gave a groan as she woke up from her power nap to the smell of coffee, she yawned and stretched a bit making her back pop before relaxing as she grunts.

"Oh, sleeping in a chair, never even fun," Athena said before noticing the coffee beside her.

With a mental thank you to Jackie the young woman picked the mug up and began to drink it, the warm liquid soothing her strangely dry throat.

' _Why does my chest feel strange? Am I getting sick?_ ' Athena thought as she put the mug down after finishing the coffee off.

Shaking her head she was about to check on the man known as the Doctor when an all too familiar feeling washed over her, a feeling she knew very well and had saved her many times in the past.

There was danger nearby, very close in fact. Almost like it was...

"Jackie!" Athena yelled as she shot up and ran out of the room.

She arrived in the living room as Rose and Mickey burst into the flat looking panicked, Athena looked around the room taking in everything before spotting something that set her on edge.

' _When did Jackie get a green tree?_ ' Athena thought before glancing at Rose as she took the phone from her mother.

"Bev? Yeah, look, it'll have to wait," Rose said before hanging up the phone and putting it down and asking "Right, it's not safe, we've got to get out! Where can we go?"

Athena moved closer to the group as they talked, the tree was setting her on edge. Her body tense as she watched it, it was just a Christmas tree, right?

Athena tilted her head listening to Rose and Jackie talked about places to move the Doctor too, so, something was after the man?

Deciding to speak up she asked "Jackie? When did you replace the tree?"

She knew she got everyone's attention when Rose asked "That's a new tree? Where'd you get it?"

"I thought it was you," Jackie said confused.

"How can it be me?" Rose asked as Athena narrows her eyes at the tree.

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!" Jackie said looking between her daughter and the tree.

"No, that wasn't me," Rose said looking at the tree as the hairs stood up on the back of Athena's neck.

"Then who was it?" Athena asked only to take a step back as the Christmas tree lights started to turn on as jingle bells started to play

"Oh, you're kidding me," Rose said in disbelief while Athena jumped into action.

"Move!" She yelled as the tree started to spin rapidly making stuff fly around.

Athena quickly grabs a chair to hold the tree back as Mickey screamed "Get out! Go, go! Get out!"

Rose yelled over the panic "We've got to save the Doctor!"

"Athena!" Jackie yelled as she watched the redhead girl fend off the tree.

Athena grunts as the tree destroyed the chair making her back up and run towards Jackie, without thinking she pushed Jackie inside and slammed the door shut before running over and ripping her desk from the wall before placing it against the door.

'This is one way to spend bloody Christmas!' Athena yelled in her head as she heard the killer tree get closer.

Why, oh, why did she even get up this morning?

* * *

Done! Sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm feeling a little evil today.

Also, can anyone guess what the regeneration energy was doing to Athena? I'll leave you to guess and theorize.

Until the next chapter, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome! To chapter 2!

In this chapter, Athena deals with a killer tree and learns there's something big and deadly coming.

Also, regarding the regeneration energy. Well, I'll save the big reveal for a future series ;) But the energy will give her small changes like increased stamina and strength, she'll go through more changes as the series go on but for now, it's just a small increase in strength and an increase of stamina. She's not a Time Lady, I'll tell ya that much!

I do NOT own Doctor Who, only my Oc and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: Christmas Invasion Part 2

 **LONDON, POWELL ESTATE**

 **ATHENA'S ROOM**

Athena growls as she leaned on the desk barricading her room, she looked over to see Jackie huddling in the corner while Mickey was trying to pull her wardrobe over to the door with little success that thing was heavy. While Rose was trying to wake the Doctor up, she too was having little success.

Oh, how had she got stuck in this situation? First off she learns that her childhood friend and penpal Rose was now traveling time and space with an alien man who could change his face, watch said alien man exhale golden pixie dust! And what else? Oh! Right! Now she was stuck fending off a killer Christmas tree!

Athena yells as she felt the desk shake.

"Incoming!" Athena yelled diving forward tackling Mickey to the ground as the desk splintered to bits.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie yelled as the tree got closer to them.

Athena cursed as she went to stand up only to yell as a loud noise was heard before the tree exploded.

"What the?" She asked quickly getting up to look around the room, taking in the now destroyed tree bits and the Doctor.

Said man was now sitting up in bed holding a strange device in his hand, he lowered it saying "Remote control, but who's controlling it?"

"If it's remote control it has to nearby," Athena said panting as she looked at her now destroyed wall.

The Doctor looked over at her as she said that and paused looking her over, Athena looked back at him and raised an eyebrow when his eyes lingered on her hair for some reason.

He then snapped out of it and got up and out of bed, he left the room grabbing a dressing gown as he did so. He put it on as he left the flat with Rose, Mickey, Jackie, and Athena right behind him as they went out of the flat.

Athena looked around as she tried to find the user of the killer tree, she wanted to have a few words with them. Well, her fists did. They owe her a new wall!

The Doctor then stopped making them pause as he looked at something down on the ground, looking over Athena moved so she stood on the Doctor's left side.

She narrowed her eyes at seeing what appeared to be three Santa's on the ground, one of them was holding a remote control. Before Athena could yell at them and give them a piece of her mind Mickey spoke up.

"That's them! What are they?" He asked looking between the Doctor and the Santa's making Rose shush him.

The Doctor said nothing but raised his arm at the Santa's, Athena noticed the device in his hand making her wonder what it was. Looking back at the Santa's she saw them backing up and huddle together before teleporting away in a beam of light.

"They've just gone, what kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off," Mickey scoffed as he looked up at the sky.

' _Sonic screwdriver? That sounds...cool_ ' Athena thought before focusing saying "I don't think they were cops,"

The Doctor confirmed this saying "Pilotfish,"

"What?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor in worry.

"They were just pilot fish," The Doctor said lowering his arm before groaning in pain and falling back against the wall.

Athena moved stand in front of him bending over slightly to checking him over for any injuries or problems but she could see none, she looked up as Rose spoke up.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking torn between worried and upset.

The Doctor began panting as he said "You woke me up too soon, I'm still regenerating, I'm bursting with energy,"

He lifted his head a bit and exhaled the golden stuff Athena saw fly out the window before, right in her direction. She waved her hand making the golden stuff disburse not seeing small amounts of it went through her jumper and seeped into her skin, Athena frowns watching the Doctor as the golden stuff vanished into the air.

"You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away, so they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off, they could run their batteries on me for a couple of YeaAAAA!" He then yelled as he surged forward making Athena sidestep as he leaned on the railing.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie said worried as she knelt in front of the Doctor as he started to breathe hard before grimacing in pain.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion, I need," He said before being cut off by Jackie.

"What do you need?" Jackie asked panicked.

"I need!" The Doctor tried to say only to be cut off again.

"Say it! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Jackie asked as she grabbed the front of his dressing gown.

"I need!" The Doctor said looking at Jackie.

"Painkillers?" She asked rapidly as the Doctor tried to speak "I need!"

"Do you need aspirin?" Jackie asked as the Athena looked between them.

"I need!" The Doctor tried to say sound a tiny bit annoyed.

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?" Jackie asked rapidly with a small shake of her head.

"I need!" The Doctor said as Jackie cut him off.

"Liquid paraffin? Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?!" Jackie asked as Athena felt her head hurt a bit at the verbal ping-pong match.

"I need!" The Doctor said panting hard now.

"Is it food? Something simple! Bowl of soup, a nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?" Jackie asked almost in one breath.

' _Breathe Jackie!_ ' Athena thought as the Doctor finally finished what he wanted to say.

"I need you to shut up!" He said making Jackie shut up and frown.

She then looked at Mickey saying "Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

If this was any other situation Athena would have laughed at that, she jumped as the Doctor surged forward to the wall making her move and grab his arms to steady him.

"We haven't got much time! If there's pilot fish, then," He said panting hard before pausing as he pulled an apple out of the dressing gown.

He looked up confused asking "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

Jackie said "Oh, that's Howard, sorry," The Doctor looked at her confused.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" He asked looking at Jackie before taking note of Athena making him pause for a few seconds.

"He gets hungry," Jackie said making him look back at her.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" He asked as Athena mentally chuckles.

How had it gone from pilot fish to apples in dressing gowns? She had no idea.

Jackie nod saying "Sometimes,"

The Doctor then yells in pain as he almost fell down dropping the apple but Athena adjusted her grip and grabbed him by his elbows stopping his fall. "Argh! Brain collapsing!" He said wincing in pain.

Rose moved to Athena's side making the Doctor look at her as he panted hard a light sweat broke out across his forehead.

"The pilot fish! The pilot fish mean that something, something," He said almost struggling to say it. "something is coming," He got out before going limp as he passed out.

Athena grunts at the sudden weight in her arms as he fell on her, she was very glad she did weight lifting otherwise this would be hard to do. She looked over at Jackie, Rose, and Mickey as they began looking at each other worried.

She could tell they were all deeply troubled by this mostly Rose, she could see the emotion's dancing across Rose's eyes. A look she had seen in many soldiers when they thought of their loved ones and families, she sighs moving so the Doctor was leaning on her.

"Jackie, Rose, head back to the flat and get the bed ready, Mickey help me carry the Doctor back inside," Athena ordered in a 'don't argue with me' tone.

She was surprised when they did what she said, well, they can be very quick when they wanna be.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

After getting the Doctor back in bed and covered up, Athena watched as Rose checked his hearts. Her gut twisted as she saw the worry and pain in Rose's eyes along with a small amount of guilt, Athena walked over to the bed.

"Go and have a drink, I'll keep watch," Athena said reaching over she took the towel Rose had been using to wet the Doctor's head.

Rose bit her lip before nodding and leaving the room to go into the living room where Mickey and her mother were, Athena grunts as she remembered seeing Mickey walk into the living room with his laptop.

She knew exactly what he was gonna do with it, hack the military. Well, she did tell him to put his skills to good use after all.

Shaking her head she looked down at the Doctor, moving she sat on the bed as he panted in his sleep.

"Rest Doctor, I've got you," Athena said reaching over she hesitantly touched his cheek like her mother use to when she was sick and gently stroked his cheek.

She blinked a bit when he paused in his sleep before relaxing a bit and ever so slightly leaned into her touch, hmming she stroked his cheek for a few seconds before pulling back. She got up and went to wet the towel in doing so she missed the small frown on the Doctor's face.

Athena paused at the doorway as she heard Mickey and Rose talking.

"Rose, take a look, I've got access to the military, they're tracking a spaceship, It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way," Mickey said no doubt typing away.

' _More aliens?_ ' Athena thought as she moved to lean against the wall.

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's coming for all of us," Mickey said typing away.

"Have you seen them before?" Mickey asked as Rose gave a quiet "No," In response.

Athena strained her ears and managed to hear a strange language, definitely alien.

"I don't understand what they're saying, the Tardis translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am," Rose explained making Athena look over at the Doctor.

Wasn't he the pilot of the Tardis? Was he connected to the ship? Athena frowns as she went to move.

Only to pause as Mickey spoke up. "So, why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked.

Rose said "I don't know, must be the Doctor, like he's part of the circuit, and he's, he's broken," She sounded sad, it made Athena look away as she went over to the Doctor's side.

' _Stay strong Doctor, stay strong_ ' Athena thought as she stood with her arms crossed watching him.

She stayed standing and watching even as Rose and Mickey stood in the doorway, she ignored them. She kept staring at the Doctor, there was just something...old about him like he had seen many things both good and bad throughout his life. Yet, she could see a burden on his shoulders and old scars in his eyes. Scars of war, loss, regret.

He was a soldier at one point, you can't hide from a fellow soldier. Athena knew what it was like in a war thanks to the training she did, she even went on missions. Actual missions, she can still remember the sound of guns firing, helicopters flying, men and women yelling across the battlefield.

Shaking her head Athena shoved her memories into the back of her head, this was not the time for memory lane. She may be young but she had seen so much in her short life, things she wanted to forget stuff...she never will forget. War takes its toll in many ways after all.

She moved and went to check the Doctor's temperature when she heard yelling outside, looking up she saw someone walk past the window. Looking over her shoulder at Mickey and Rose she nodded towards the door.

"Go and check it out," Athena said as she moved around the bed and stood tense as Mickey and Rose ran outside.

' _This is getting worse and worse by the minute_ ' Athena thought as she looked around for any surprises or deadly Santa's.

She forced herself to relax as Rose and Mickey came back in, she watched as Rose went into the living room while Mickey stood in the doorway.

"What's going on?" She asked making Mickey look at her.

"Everyone is just standing on the roof or anything with a high edge, we think the aliens are controlling them," Mickey explained making Athena nod.

Athena looks back at the Doctor as Mickey went into the living room, she had a bad feeling in her gut and it was making her on edge. She faintly heard the TV and the voice of Harriet Jones, along with Rose crying.

Athena was about to go over and comfort Rose when the build shook and glass broke, out of reflex Athena quickly covered the Doctor with her own body making a few small thin cuts appear on her arms. Athena hissed as she felt the shaking stop, looking up she faintly heard the sound of...engines? It sounded like engines.

"Go check it out!" Athena yelled as she got up and checked on the Doctor as the two Tayler's and Mickey ran out of the flat.

Athena stood up and looked out the window as a shadow passed over them, was it those aliens Mickey mentioned?

Athena then tensed up and nearly lashed out in a punch when Rose suddenly shot into the room and over to the Doctor, Mickey quickly held up his hands to Athena making her calm down.

He, unlike Rose, knew what Athena has been through since she had been gone.

"Mickey, Athena, we're going to carry him, Mum, get your stuff, and get some food! We're going," Rose said pulling the covers from the Doctor.

Athena nods as she asked, "Where to?"

"The Tardis, It's the only safe place on Earth," Rose said putting the dressing gown on the Doctor.

Athena tilted her head a bit thinking ' _The Doctor's...ship right?_ '

Shaking her head she moved and grabbed the Doctor's arm as Jackie asked: "What're we going to do in there?"

"Hide," Rose said as Athena pulled the Doctor up as Mickey moved to her side to help her pick the Doctor up.

"Is that it?" Jackie asked making Rose look up at her.

"Mum, look in the sky! There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've traveled with him, and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless! Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry, now, move!" Rose said as Athena and Mickey picked the Doctor up between them.

Jackie turned and went to get the food while Athena and Mickey lead the Doctor out of the flat.

 **GROUND FLOOR**

"Keep him steady Mickey," Athena said with a grunt as they exited the building.

"I got him," Mickey said as Rose went ahead of them to unlock the Tardis.

Athena grunts as she shifted the Doctor allowing her to get a better grip on his waist, she had to admit for a skinny guy he was heavy but not heavy enough to slow her down.

"It's open!" Rose said as she held the doors open.

"Thanks," Athena said as she turned sideways with Mickey to get into the Tardis while out of the flat came Jackie carrying a few bags.

"Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?" Rose yelled as she moved from the door.

Athena sighs as she placed the Doctor on the floor of the Tardis with Mickey, taking a moment to roll her shoulders and neck to get her tense muscles to relax a bit.

She then stood up and looked around the alien ship she was now in, she had to admit the stories of the ship did not do her justice. She was a sight to see, Athena looked at the center of the room where a console was bathing the room in a soft green glow.

Athena let a soft whistle escape her lips as she said "Their stories don't give you justice old gal,"

She blinked when a low almost pleased hmming noise reached her ears, did her eyes trick her or did the green light just get a little bit brighter?

Athena's attention was torn away from the console as she heard Jackie and Rose talk outside.

' _Right, a big alien threat in the sky I can marvel at the Doc's ship later if we make it through this that is_ ' Athena thought as she glanced around the ship she stood in.

She really hoped they pulled through this, alive and intact. Shaking her head of morbid thoughts Athena looked over as Rose and Jackie came inside.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked as they put the good bags down.

Rose shook her head saying "Not anymore, no,"

"Well, you did it before," Mickey said as Rose ran a hand through her hair.

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden, try that again and I think the Universe rips in half," Rose said it made sense to Athena.

Mickey winced a bit saying "Ah, better not, then," Rose huffed leaning on the console saying "Maybe not,"

Athena reached up and rubbed her neck, what a stressful Christmas this was turning into. She spotted Jackie opening a steel flask with tea inside, smirking she lowered her arm and went over to Jackie.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asked walking around.

"That's as good as it gets," Rose said slightly fustraded.

"Can I have some of that?" Athena asked gesturing to the tea making Jackie nod and pour her a cup.

"Right, here we go, nice cup of tea," Jackie said handing Athena a cup.

Athena gave a small grin as she drank the warm liquid, she hmmed as it warmed her up from the inside. Nothing like a good cup of tea to warm you up.

"Mmm, the solution to everything," Rose said in slight sarcastic voice.

Rolling her eyes Jackie said "Now, stop your moaning, I'll get the rest of the food," She then handed the flask to Mickey while Athena drank away.

Mickey looked down at the flask he now held before giving a smirk saying "Tea, like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end, very British,"

Athena chuckles holding her drink up saying "Aye to that Mickey,"

Aye to that indeed, here they were inside a alien spaceship while a huge alien threat was floating over head and she was drinking tea of all things!

* * *

The ending bit is not that good but It's the only way I could do a cliffhanger. Sorry.

Edit: Also, a big sorry to everyone who was confused about the update. I had posted an updated and edited chapter instead of replacing the old one but it has been sorted now. And a thank you to Artemis and the reviews who let me know of the little mistake!

In the next chapter, Athena finally meets the Doctor face to face!

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


End file.
